


At The End Of A Long Day (I Only Wanna See You)

by stereoslash



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereoslash/pseuds/stereoslash
Summary: And this, Hanbin thinks, is long overdue.





	At The End Of A Long Day (I Only Wanna See You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus chapter for [my new double b socmed au](https://twitter.com/nakedjiwon/status/1139784200016420864), so if you haven't already, please make sure to read that before proceeding. Title taken from Blooming Day by EXO-CBX.

He’s out of breath when he knocks on the other’s door, having deemed it appropriate to run the distance between their two dorms and scramble up the stairs to the fifth floor after noting that the elevator was taking far too long — and Hanbin knows that none of this was helping contradict Jinhwan’s notion that he was dumb, but all Hanbin really cared about is the fact that he somehow made it.

It occurs to him then, chest heaving and sweat forming at his brow, that he didn’t have anything that remotely resembled a plan — he had simply let the possibly of Jinhwan being  _right_  fuel him and carry him all the way to Bobby’s door; and he would back out, he really would, but it’s too late now that the door is cracking open and Bobby is raising a questioning brow from the other side.

“Hanbin?” he asks, gaze taking in Hanbin’s disheveled state, “What are you doing here?”

Bobby himself is clad in a worn-out shirt, hair falling onto his forehead and glasses perched atop his nose; stance relaxed and just a few shades shy of sleepy — a startling contrast with the way Hanbin was clutching at his sides as he fought to catch his breath.

“Can I come in?” the younger male asks, and Bobby gives a slight start; responding with an affirmative and stepping aside to make room for the other.

Bobby is one of the blessed few who didn’t have to put up with a roommate, and Hanbin scans the room as if he was seeing it for the first time — a poor attempt at stalling as he tried and failed to calm his racing heartbeat, though by now he’s sure that it was less about the fact that he’d run a good three blocks and more about the situation at hand.

“Why did you lie about sexting Junhoe?” Hanbin asks the exact same moment that Bobby asks why he swung by, and the older male startles right on cue; one hand rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck.

“That’s. Well.” Bobby begins, somehow unable to look Hanbin in the eye for more than three seconds, “Who threw me under the bus?”

“Junhoe. Jinhwan hyung. Both, really. Junhoe asked Jinhwan out.” Hanbin responds, taking three steps closer to the other male, and Bobby is visibly flustered.

“So why did you lie?” Hanbin prompts, sounding far more confident than he actually was; heart just about ready to jump out of his chest — and it’s nothing less than a miracle that he’s able to stop his voice from shaking.

“What did you expect me to say? That I like you? That I actually meant to send that to you and that I really, really,  _really_  want to fuck you?” Bobby meets his eyes then, and that’s all it takes for Hanbin to lean in and kiss the words tumbling out of the other’s mouth.

They don’t waste time. There’s a hitch in Hanbin’s breathing as Bobby presses eagerly into the kiss, mouths parting to lave at each other’s tongues; Bobby gripping at the younger’s thighs to lift him off of the ground and set him atop the bed before moving to settle in the space between Hanbin’s legs.

It’s all a blur from there. One second Hanbin’s arching off of the bed, lips keen against Bobby’s; head falling backwards to bare more of his neck as Bobby sucks marks onto the skin in the next. Hanbin’s eyes had slipped shut somewhere in between gasps and hurried kisses, and by the time they reopen, Bobby had somehow managed to strip the two of them down to nothing — gaze raking over Hanbin’s torso. Hanbin flushes at the attention, mouth parting in an effort to tell the other to stop staring, but Bobby chooses that moment to wrap a hand around both of their cocks and all the words die in Hanbin’s throat.

Hanbin’s hips cant upwards as Bobby grinds down, moans and incoherent curses slipping from the younger’s lips as Bobby buries his face in Hanbin’s neck; groans muffled against the skin and palm growing slick with precome — and it doesn’t take long, in between Bobby’s languid pace and the mouth fitting against his neck, for Hanbin to lose all traces of coherence.

His hips snap upward, nails digging into the skin of the other’s back as breathless moans and whimpers start to bleed into one another, a tangled mess of  _please_  and  _more_  and  _Bobby Bobby Bobby_  pushing past kiss-swollen lips — and all it takes is two, three more strokes of the hand for Hanbin to reach his peak; mouth parting in a broken cry as he rides out his climax. Bobby follows soon after, the drawn-out groan that’s muffled against Hanbin’s neck sending shivers down the younger’s back; Bobby trailing open-mouthed kisses along his collarbones and collapsing onto the mattress.

“Should’ve confessed years ago,” Bobby states after a while, tucking the other male against his side despite the mess they’ve made across both of their stomachs.

“ _Years_?” Hanbin asks, expression as equally incredulous as the tone of his voice. “I’ve liked you for  _years_ , dumbass. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Bobby responds with a shrug. “Don’t know. Just didn’t think you’d be interested, is all. We practically grew up together. I figured you still saw me as a kid somehow.”

“You really are an idiot.”

“This is the part where I say ‘but I’m your idiot’, right?”

Hanbin rolls his eyes at that, but the word comes out fond all the same. “The biggest idiot I’ve ever met.”

“Hey!” comes the expected protest, and Hanbin laughs and laughs and laughs.


End file.
